The Legend of Zelda Realms of Time
by Mythcipher
Summary: Hundreds of years later, a simple monk stumbles across the Legend of Zelda thus beginning his quest for the Temple of Time and eventual involvement with the very legends he seeks.


_Legend of Zelda_: Realms of Time

_Legend of Zelda_ made by _Nintendo_

New Ideas, Characters, Story by Nathan Nickerson

4-26-2010, Edited 8-4-2011

**PROLOGUE**

My name is ? and I am in search of ancient records of kingdoms that have long past. I lived the solitary life of a monk until my twenty-fifth year. After seeing scrolls of history burned and rot away by moth, war, and uncaring hands I have made it my duty to travel the world in search of these important records. I feel that I must bring forth these tales so that we may learn from those before us. For I fear if we do not learn from past mistakes in these dark ages we may be doomed to repeat them.

I have brought many scrolls and engravings to my homeland to be kept in the monastery where they will be preserved for all time. Even though I have pleased the head of the monastery I am mocked and called a fool for my quest seeking, but nevertheless I care not. For I only care for the preservation of every historical record that can be found.

On the third month of this year I was traveling the lake country. Climbing a rock face I discovered a symbol engraved upon the rock, three triangles in the shape of a larger. I must learn the meaning of this symbol for it seemed to pull me forward. For I feel this is the key, the answer to finding the greatest records of the ancient world.

I sketched the triangle on parchment and went out in search for the meaning of it. After many months of traveling, I finally learned the symbol was a family crest of some kind. This was a helpful, but I must locate the history of this family. I feel called to it.

I was able to trace the family crest back to a valley near the border of my country. Finding myself upon another mountain I discovered an opening in the rock. Crawling forward I found the same family crest, the triangle symbol. Rubble partially covered it so I managed to move the stones aside and to my surprise I found a dark opening. Even though fear began to overcome me, wonder overwhelmed me. I knew this was the way.

Using a torch I had made, learning this technique from a knight, I journeyed forth into the dark cave. The floor was not far down so I was able lower myself into the abyss. Excitement filled my frame and as I looked about, I noticed the walls had been chiseled into a room. A smaller passage lay ahead with the same triangle symbol above it. I ventured into the small tunnel until I came to a larger corridor.

Entering this room I found a stone table sitting against rotting shelves and as my torchlight hit the backdrop, I saw many scrolls. Excitement filled my frame once more and I immediately ran over to look at my findings. Carefully taking one from its resting place, I noticed the same triangle symbol upon it. Using the stone table I was able to unrolled the frail parchment and let the ancient text fill my vision. I had never seen anything like it. I continued to unravel more scrolls, but as I did so I became dismayed for many had rotten away or were faded.

I must note that behind me was a step. Below that was a hall filled with water. I found the depth was not too deep, but I decided to continue studying the scrolls before moving forward.

Months have past now and I feel confident that I have finally deciphered the forgotten text. With great excitement I have learned that the triangle symbol was the crest of a Royal Family that ruled a kingdom long ago. The scrolls also spoke of a Hero that battled devious foes to protect the land and the Princess of the Royal Family, who was most fair and wise. She was the most esteemed ruler of her age. Sadly the records end there. Nothing further.

I now finish this journal under the light of the outside sky. The scrolls are now safely packed away. I have decided to venture deeper into the cave, down the watery tunnel, for the scrolls speak of a place that holds the entire record of the Royal Family. I am determined to bring forth these tales of courage and wisdom, for this may be the most important history that I may ever find, even The Legend of Zelda.

**THE LEGEND OF ZELDA**

**REALMS OF TIME**


End file.
